


This is Our Get-Along Shirt

by SeptuVariest



Category: Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight Re LIVE (Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Seikfelt OT5, body heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptuVariest/pseuds/SeptuVariest
Summary: Everyone knows Meifan hates the cold. Yachiyo, however, thinks she can do something about it.





	This is Our Get-Along Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> stan talent. stan seikfelt.

"Meifan! Meifan!" Met at the door to their shared apartment by Tsuruhime Yachiyo, Meifan was understandably wary to get any closer to her considering the frankly horrific Halloween she'd gone through last night. She'd been ruthless; teasing her and Akira non-stop until Michiru had finally stepped in and stopped her. Now however, there was none of the devilish expression she'd worn last night.It had instead been replaced instead by a - still noticeably cheeky-looking - grin. And behind her back, she was holding a sizable woollen bundle, bound by a twine bow.

Meifan swallowed, reacting instinctively to her presence. "Halloween was yesterday, Yachiyo... Can't I get a day off?" Spent from the biting cold outside, Meifan's patience was already paper-thin, and she gave Yachiyo a bitter look before shutting the door behind her. Her whole body shivered, still numb and unresponsive from the cold, and she saw Yachiyo's smile grow an inch from the corner of her eye. "I can tell when you're planning something... Unpleasant."

Yachiyo wasn't deterred. She took a small step forwards and brought out whatever she had been holding behind her back. "My, you have such low expectations of me..." She pouted, thrusting the beige package she was clutching into the bust of Meifan's coat. "If you don't want my presents, you should just say."

The devious sparkle in her eyes hadn't dissipated, but Meifan could take her word, at least. What was the worst she could be hiding in that package? Actually, Meifan didn't want to answer that question. Putting down her bag to accept Yachiyo's present, she weighed it in her hands quickly, noticing it weighed no more than a bundle of wool usually would. She breathed a sigh of relief. "A present?"

Yachiyo nodded satisfiedly. "Mhmm." She began to bob backwards, through the corridor towards the living room. "A present from me. You were always saying--" Yachiyo stopped herself, not wanting to spoil whatever surprise was left. "Well, you'll see."

 

After accompanying Yachiyo into their living room, greeting Michiru and taking off her coat, Meifan was finally coerced into unwrapping her present. She barely had time to appreciate the high-quality wool and careful knitting of the sweater she'd given her before Yachiyo practically threw it over her head. 

"...Yachiyo, it's a bit big in here..." Meifan mumbled as she tried to adjust the sweater and put it on, able to slightly see the creamy pink of Yachiyo's hair through the holes. True to her assumptions, the sweater was far too big for her - she had to stretch her arms awkwardly far to even reach the wrists - but once Meifan had managed to adjust to the size, she found herself genuinely comfortable, despite being starkly dwarfed by it. The sweater was even wearing the light strawberry aroma of Yachiyo's perfume. Looking down at herself, Meifan couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed as her limbs disappeared underneath the gigantic jumper.

"Oh! You look so cute!" Yachiyo clapped, enjoying the fruits of her own labour. Watching Meifan's head pop out of the collar brought a gigantic smile to her face, and she leapt forwards to hug Meifan, sinking her arms into the thick wool. "You've always hated the cold, and last night you looked so chilly when we were out trick-or-treating," Yachiyo hesitated to add that Meifan was  _probably_ cold because Yachiyo had forced her to dress up in an extremely revealing costume. "so I thought I'd make you a sweater."

"It's--" Meifan was about to exclaim her happiness, but was thrown off by something. "Yachiyo, this sweater has two head-holes." Her gut sunk as her instincts told her she was about to be reeled into one of Yachiyo's pranks.

"Well, of course it does." But she was already upon her, a painfully recognisable glint to her eyes. "The second one is for me." With that, Yachiyo slipped under the hem of the sweater with far more dexterity that Meifan had even seen from her on the stage.

"Yachiyo!" Meifan yelled as Yachiyo crawled around inside the jumper, her fingers dancing around her hips and stomach, tickling her ever so softly. "--Rgh! Honestly!" She should've known there would be a catch. With Yachiyo Tsuruhime, there always was. 

After a few awkward seconds of struggling as Yachiyo forced her way back upwards, Yachiyo's head emerged from the canvas of wool, joining Meifan with a smirk. "Perfect." Wrapping her arms around Meifan's stomach, she shivered for a moment at how cold they were, before snuggling in even harder. Yachiyo's warmth was more than welcome to her frigid body, and Meifan could almost feel herself lean into the heat.

"...This was your plan from the start?" Not able to, or even wanting to, kick Yachiyo out of the sweater, Meifan took a bit of relief in the fact that there weren't a second set of arms, and that she still had complete control of her own. With her girlfriend's eyes boring into the side of her head, she took a brief look around. "What should we do now?" She surely would have over-reacted to this on any other day, but she hardly had the energy today. And besides, Yachiyo's glowing body heat was more than enough to make up for the embarrassment.

Yachiyo's arms grew tighter around Meifan, happily sharing her heat with the frozen Meifan. "I'm kind of hungry, maybe we should get something to eat?"

Meifan nodded, finding herself suddenly hungry as well. Shuffling carefully, and making sure not to stretch the sweater, she began to move towards the kitchen, feeling Yachiyo hobble along with her. "This is slightly awkward, don't you think?"

"No, what're you talking about?" Yachiyo looked to be having a great time. "This is suuper comfy!" Meifan didn't have to heart to say no to that smile. After all, she'd probably spent hours making this sweater. And so, their journey across the living room continued.

"...Whatever are you two doing?" From behind them, Akira's markedly confused voice came. She must just have got back from school, having stayed behind a few minutes, and was now trying to comprehend whatever her two girlfriends were doing, wrapped up together in a sweater and bumbling around.

"Akira?!" Desperate to protect her own dignity in the eyes of the senpai she admired so much, Meifan almost pushed Yachiyo back into the torso of the sweater, but utterly failed. "I--" Meifan would've said  _'I don't really know, to be honest.'_ but Yachiyo interrupted. Her head hung defeatedly as Akira scrutinised her.

"Cuddling." On cue, she wrapped her arms further around Meifan, sneering at Akira. "Want to join us? There's enough room in here for you, too." Given how big the sweater was, Meifan wouldn't have been surprised if Akira could fit in aswell, even given her size.

"Of course not." Akira disregarded the two and their shenanigans, pacing past them and throwing herself onto the couch. "As students of Seikfelt Academy, we have an obligation not to  _mess around_." She grumbled oh-so predictably.

"But as girlfriends," Yachiyo retorted as she made her way to the kitchen, her arms wrapped around Meifan, fully aware of how silly she looked. "we have an obligation to cuddle eachother."

Akira didn't deny that. Nonetheless, she stayed cooped up on the sofa, reading a billet for one of Tokyo's many theatres.

Ignoring Akira's six-foot rain on their parade, the two shortly found themselves in the kitchen, and still very much in eachother's company. Meifan pulled open the fridge to find it full of leftover Halloween sweets - they'd had a very successful night, and Akira had forbidden them from eating too much, lest they get a stomach ache and be unable to practice. As such, they'd left a veritable pile of sweets in the fridge. "What do you want?"

"Hm, hm..." Fixated on still hugging Meifan, who'd begun to warm, Yachiyo hungrily surveyed the fridge, knowing that she could get Meifan to feed her whatever she wanted. "How about a donut?" She spied one of the orange-colored chocolate donuts that were left in the fridge, and smiled as Meifan picked it up, taking a bite of it herself before handing it over to Yachiyo.

"Oh, you're not going to..." Meifan huffed and blushed as she realised Yachiyo wasn't about to let go of her. "Fine, but don't tell Akira." Meifan's eyes flashed across the room, content to find Akira nowhere to be seen. Surrendering, she fed Yachiyo the rest of the donut, watching red-facedly as it disappeared into her mouth.

"Mmm, delicious." Yachiyo sing-songed after swallowing. "I should've done this sooner." In exchange for the sweets, Yachiyo left a peck on Meifan's cheek, in turn sending a wave of red across it.

"If you did this just to embarrass me, it wasn't much of a present..." Meifan grumbled, her voice rising a bit more than she would've liked. "Even last Christmas, you just--!" Meifan cut herself off before she yelled at Yachiyo. That would be out of order, considering she _did_ make her a present, no matter how mired in mischief it was.

"What's going on in here?" Drawn in by the raised voices, Michiru entered the kitchen, stopping startled as she saw what was infront of her. "Wow. What're you two doing?" In a stark contrast to Akira's disappointment, Michiru hopped up to them, looking up at the two heads protruding from the same jumper with an unrestrained interest.

"We're cu--" This time, Yachiyo was the first to pipe up, but she was interrupted promptly by Meifan, who was unable to take any more of her teasing.

"Yachiyo is... I'm..." Meifan would have explained that she'd been tricked by Yachiyo, yet again, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. With no sensible explanation and no feasible excuse, she gave in. "...We're cuddling." At this point it was the truth, after all.

Michiru's eyes lit up. "Ooh!" She danced up to the two and slipped inside the jumper as well - there wasn't a third hole for her, but she wouldn't even have been able to reach it either way, considering her height. "It's warm in here."  Shivering as the cold was warmed out of her, Michiru snuggled up against their chests, very much enjoying their company.

Meifan had barely been able to contain her excitement at having Yachiyo so close to her, but now that her upperclassman had joined her, she was beset on all sides by fonts of heated, loving energy. She was beginning to overheat, for more than one reason. "Michiru, do you really have to...?" Unable to see the girl, but fully aware of her as she wormed her way between the two, Meifan's resolve almost weakened to the point where she would have joined in with Yachiyo's affected giggling had she not forced her mouth shut.

"The more the merrier!" From inside the jumper, Michiru had begun to make her way out of kitchen, dragging Yachiyo and Meifan along with her and trying not to crash into any walls as she did. "Let's go find Shiori!"

It wasn't long before they found her. After passing Akira once again, who sighed as she saw Michiru's legs emerging from the bottom of the jumper along with the other two, they found Shiori in her room, finishing some homework. Yachiyo couldn't help but make a comment about hard working middle-schoolers were. After baiting her out with a knock on her door, the jumper-monster waited in ambush for Shiori to emerge from her room, pressing itself against the wall as best as it could.

Meifan swallowed her guilt as she watched Yachyio and Michiru scoop an unsuspecting Shiori up and into the jumper, the middle-schooler howling her protest. She calmed down after realising she was being kidnapped by her friends, even if she still had no idea why.

"...Ootori? Is that you?" Unable to see properly from inside the jumper, Shiori felt around, almost accidentally groping Meifan and Yachiyo's hips. "Tsuruhime? Meifan? ...Where am I?" She bumbled around in the half-darkness, still disorientated from her abduction.

"We're testing out a new uniform for the Student Council." Yachiyo joked, watching gleefully as Meifan rolled her eyes. "So far, reception has been pretty good." Her contented smile grew into a slim, toothy grin. "We just need one more person's opinion."

 

Akira watched the four-man jumper waddled into the living room for the third time. Having claimed another victim, it was even less co-ordinated than before, but it seemed to be moving with the very singular goal of collapsing onto the sofa next to her - or, perhaps,  _on top_ of her. "Please, don't." Akira preemptively warned them not to, able to fully predict their not-so-innocent intentions, having been on the receiving end of one too-many of Yachiyo's pranks already.

"What? You don't want to play with your girlfriend?" Yachiyo chided, pretending the four of them had fused into some eight-legged, two-headed monster.

As they got closer to Akira, Meifan tried to resist the other three's attempts to pile onto her, but realised too late that she'd direly underestimated the strength of her girlfriends. Yachiyo for one, had her arms around Meifan, and as she tugged her forwards, Akira's steely glare changed into something fractionally more worried.

"Don't." This time, Akira kicked her voice up a notch, trying to command the four to stop. She was far too late, however, seeing as Meifan and Yachiyo had already tripped over Michiru and Shiori, and sent them all into freefall. "I said--!"

The five members of Seikfelt Academy had sung in unison countless times, to the point they could instinctively match eachother's pitches at a second's notice. So, it was no surprise that when they all came tumbling down onto Akira, their petrified screams became almost melodic. That was, at least until the air had been kicked out of them by their impact with the sofa, and Akira along with it.

"Oof... Shiori, you okay?" Checking if Shiori, who she'd unfortunately landed on, was still alive, Yachiyo received a muted wriggle for her trouble. Meifan and Akira looked no worse for wear either, despite the grim looks on their faces as they tried to ignore how close their faces were. Michiru, however, had somehow managed to make herself comfortable next to Akira, a content smile on her face as she rested on her shoulder, Akira not seeming to mind in the slightest.

"Yachiyo..." Her face still cross, Meifan looked behind her, to find the jumper completely split down the back, thanks to their misadventure. "You can stop hugging me, now. The sweater's ruined."

"Fine." Yachiyo huffed as she let go, emerging from the sweater and rolling to onto one side of Akira, releasing Shiori along with her. She looked over her at Meifan and smiled. "You still look cute, though. You too, Akira." Very much pleased with her jokes for today, Yachiyo relaxed into the sofa alongside Akira and Shiori, breathing a sigh of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know these fics aren't outragesly popular, but I love them all so much. Leave a comment if you'd like, nothing makes me happier than knowing this silly fic made someone smile.


End file.
